Emperor's Waltz
by Kay-Mika
Summary: Luis Napoleon's birthday fic.


Emperor's Waltz

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm not earning any money with it. Captain Tsubasa belongs to Yoichi Takahashi.

Raiting. +18

Warnings: PWP, lemon, Yaoi

Pairing: Luis Napoleon x Karl-Heinz Schneider

Summary: Luis Napoleon's birthday fic.

A.N.: 1. 'Charlie' is the nickname Luis gave Karl in ' breakdown'. so don't dare and use it unless you want to get hunted down by Luis Napoleon and killed.

2. You could read it as a side-story to 'breakdown', but it can stand on it's own ( seeing that 'breakdown' isn't on yet).

3. 25.12: Luis Napoleon's birthday.

4. The Emperors Waltz by Strauss jr.

* * *

Emperor's waltz

Luis snuggled down into his covers and smiled.

He had a beautiful, full-of-pink-hearts, sweet-as-sugar dream. Not that he was the type for something like that, but he still enjoyed the dream immensely.

He was wearing a smoking jacket and dancing with The Kaiser, Pierre biting in his heat. He had to smile.

He didn't knew exactly what had happened, only that Pierre had tried to separate them, but in the end true love had carried on to victory, that was why he was now dancing with The Kaiser to none other than the Emperor's Waltz by Strauss.

And then suddenly the scene changed. He and The Kaiser were in a little alcove, the Waltz still could be heard, as they kissed.

He leaned his head back against the cold stone-wall, his hands gripping tightly onto the sleeves of The Kaiser's smoking jacket.

"Mhhhmmmm", he moaned and felt The Kaiser kissing down his neck, sucking at his Adam's apple.

He bucked his hips and felt the smile of The Kaiser against his neck.

He kissed his way down through his clothes, only the pressure of his lips could be felt, before he knelt down in front of him.

Luis looked down, down in those crystal blue eyes, which made you forget everything and catch your breath in your throat. They twinkled mischievously up at him; white hands opened the zipper of his smoking trousers, pulling them down, freeing his manhood.

Even in his dreams, as fluffy and pink-hearted as they may be, he wasn't wearing any underwear (and why bother with them, they were in the way anyway).

He saw The Kaiser giving him one last smile, before he kissed his tip.

Luis leaned against the stone-wall for support, his hands buried in the golden locks of The Kaiser before him.

Faintly he still could hear the Emperor's Waltz. Or was it again? He wasn't sure and he didn't care enough to bother to think about it.

The Kaiser licked his shaft down, his teeth gracing his base, before licking up again, his tongue dipping into his slit, circling his head.

Luis spread his legs wider, allowing The Kaiser better excess to his manhood and giving himself a better stand.

The Kaiser took the head of his cock in his mouth, sucking slightly at it, before Luis realized it and started blowing on it.

Luis shivered when he felt the cool air and moaned.

He could feel the smile against the flesh of his erection.

The Kaiser licked his shaft up and down, eliciting moans from him and then suddenly, he took his manhood completely in his mouth, sucking hard at it.

Luis moaned and bucked his hips.

The Kaiser's mouth felt…..unbelievable. It was hot, wet and… clenching around him.

He opened his eyes, of which he hadn't noticed that he had closed them, and looked at The Kaiser's bobbing head, it elicited another moan from him.

The Kaiser licked and sucked at his erection like it was made out of sweets.

His tip hit the back of The Kaiser's throat and he came, when The Kaiser started to make swallowing motions, his throat clenching around his sensitive head.

Luis doubled over and moaned, while The Kaiser sucked him happily dry.

The Kaiser smiled up at him and licked over his lips, before he stood up.

One last kiss on his lips and The Kaiser was gone.

He was alone in the alcove, trying to catch his breath.

And it was then that he heard the noise, that destroyed his pink-hearted-fluffy-sweet-as-sugar-dream. It was a clicking noise, like a door was being closed, but that couldn't be. They had been in an alcove. There were no doors.

Luis frowned. Stupid sound. He wanted to get back to his dream, to dance with The Kaiser, but this little clicking sound had destroyed it completely

Luis pressed his eyelids together and snuggled deeper under his covers, trying to get back into his dream, but the more he tried, the more the dream slipped away from him until it was finally gone.

Exasperated he growled and opened his eyes.

He blinked a few times when he only saw the covers and heard the faint sound of music.

He pushed the covers down again and listened.

Why was the Emperor's Waltz playing?

He turned around and looked stupidly at the cushion next to him.

And why were there presents on it?

He shook his head to get his brain working and sat up.

At the far end of the bed stood a tablet with breakfast and two more presents.

Confused, Luis looked at them and then it hit him.

Today was his birthday, that would explain the presents, but not how they had come here… or DID it explain how they had come here.

He smiled when he thought, that his Charly had sneaked out of the hotel he was staying with his parents ands sister to come over to him.

He turned to the presents on his cushion. Obviously he should open them first.

He took the envelope, which was stuck to the top present, and opened it.

A card felt out.

Luis opened it.

"Happy Birthday, Charly.", was written inside.

Luis smiled and placed the cart on his bedside table.

He ripped the wrapping paper away and looked at the book.

It was by Voltaire. Exactly the one he had always wanted to read.

Charly really knew him.

He opened the second present. It contained a book about Voltaire.

Luis smiled. Seemed like he would spend his day in bed, reading.

He reached out and pulled the tablet closer.

A letter lay on the plate. Curious, he opened it.

"Next to your bed is a bag full of munchies and mineral water. Love Charly."

Luis smiled and shook his head. Really, Charly thought of everything.

He put the letter to the side and opened the envelope on his other presents.

"Merry Christmas. The Kaiser.". Smiling Luis put the card next to his birthday cart and turned to his presents again.

They were smaller and flat.

Luis opened the first and out felt what looked like another card, but when he held it in his hands and turned it around, he saw that it was a coupon for a weekend together, doing whatever he wanted. Luis grinned.

He laid the coupon to the side and opened the last one.

It was the smallest of them all.

Carefully he pulled the present out. It was a bookmark, but not like any other. Oh, far from it. No.

It was a photo he had made of Charly, turned into said bookmark, a very erotic photo.

Lovingly Luis stroked over the picture, Charly smiling back at him.

He leaned back into his covers, still looking at the bookmark.

He wished that Charly could have stayed longer, so he could show him how much he liked his presents, but as it was, he was alone.

Roaming over the photo in his hands, he licked his dry lips.

It was a black and white photograph of Charly. A very naked Charly.

He remembered what it had cost him to get him to pose for him like that.

Luis licked over his lips again and looked at Charly's manhood. He wanted nothing more at the moment than to take this manhood in his mouth and suck at it.

His free hand wandered down his body, reaching for his own manhood.

He frowned when he touched it. It felt like…like…. Like his dream hadn't been a dream after all.

He smiled and stroked his shaft up and down.

The thought that Charly had been here and given him a blow-job only made him harder.

Lovingly, he looked at the photo and thought about what he would do to Charly, how he would please him the next time.

He would nibble at his ear, kissing down at the side of his face until he reached this sinful red lips.

He would look for a moment in Charly's eyes before he would kiss him breathlessly. Entering this hot cavern, mapping it and battling with this talented tongue.

His hand stroked a little bit faster.

And then, after he had kissed him thoroughly, he would kiss his way down, leaving a nice bite-mark behind at the juncture between neck and shoulder. Charly would roll his head to the side, giving him more space.

He would wander down this gorgeous body, playing with his nipples until they were both hard.

He licked over his lips.

Charly would look like poor sin. His cheeks slightly pink, his kissed-bruised lips open and his crystal blue eyes were darker and lust filled.

Luis moaned. Alone the thought was enough to almost make him come.

He would kiss him again and again and again and then wander down his body again, nibbling at the skin over his hip.

Luis stroked a little faster.

And finally he would reach Charly's manhood.

By the time he reached it, it would stand proudly, the first droplets of pre-cum glistening at the tip.

Luis licked over his lips and bit down on the knuckle of his index finger. Mhmmmm…..

Some lube would be squirted onto his fingers and with one look into Charly's clouded eyes, they would enter his thigh opening, preparing him.

At the same time he would slick his manhood up and down.

He would prepare him nicely, after all he didn't wanted to hurt him, no, he wanted Charly to feel loved and protected.

Soon Charly would start to buck his hips, demanding something bigger.

Ohhh, and he would so get it. That was for sure.

One last assuring look in Charly's crystal blue eyes and he would enter him.

Charly would let out a long moan, which would sent shivers down his spine.

He would give Charly the time to adjust and then he would start to move slowly out of him, until only his tip would be in his entrance and then he would slam inside him, making Charly's hips buck. It would earn him the most beautiful moan of the world.

He would repeat it again and again and again, until they were both at the edge of their orgasm and then, and only then, he would start to fuck Charly thoroughly until his voice would be hoarse and he could only mumble incoherent words.

He stroked faster and faster, his grip tightening more and more.

And then finally he came. His hot semen shot out, all over his stomach.

Breathless he laid there, recovering from his hot day-dream.

When he had gotten his breath back, he sat up and looked down at his stomach. Great. Now he would have to get out of his war, comfortable bed.

He laid the bookmark face down on the tablet and discovered the little note that was stuck to it. He pulled it out and read it.

"Tissue-box is under the blankets."

Luis smiled and fished for said item.

Charly really had thought of everything.

-THE END-


End file.
